


Non's Story Shelf

by Anonymous



Series: Non's Written Works [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Purpled, BAMF Ranboo, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Basically whatever I think to write, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enchantments, Fatherinnit, Found Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Prison Arc, Punz and Purpled are siblings, Snippets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Philza and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, miscommunications, one shots, rewind au, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically a place where i can shelve stories that i have yet to make, one shots, snippets- the usual writer dump where i can punt all my ideas or written works into one place for all to see. future stories and concepts will end up here. welcome to my story shelves.-non aka the anonymous author of Rewind and Wishes and Family
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Non's Written Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148264
Comments: 201
Kudos: 590
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rewind AU: Pre-Dreamsday

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sometimes i get frustrated when i can't write something down because i have to write something else down, i have two stories to work on but ideas keep flocking my to my head like a moths to a flame and they wont go away until i write them down.
> 
> so i'll be writing SOME of them down and hoping for the best.
> 
> also why not, it'll maybe help me in the future. plus, i get to write a few ideas i have for future stories.
> 
> enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if the portal malfunctioned and both toby and theo ended up not where they exactly wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a what if on what could have possibly happened if the portal appeared while dream, techno and phil were preparing for dreamsday.
> 
> yeah i couldn't get this out of my head.  
> so i wrote a small snippet of it, might continue it in the future.
> 
> who am i kidding i'll definitely continue it later but for now, have a not really fully written snippet instead :)

* * *

While preparing for 'Doomsday', or as Dream had narcissistically quipped, 'Dreamsday', something peculiar happened.

" _Techno! Dream!_ " Philza shouted loudly from outside, right besides the huge nether farm that he had created for the sake of today- which was sweet of his father but still, they had more than enough nether warts for their potions even beforehand. At any rate though, the moment Phil had shouted for him and Dream, Techno immediately headed outside of his house to see what he was calling him out for, his masked ally close behind him.

"Phil? What is... it..." Technoblade trailed off, his brows furrowing at the sight of the strange portal that suddenly was besides the farm. 

Constructed out of stone, iron and netherite, each block was carved with strange symbols on it. Its portal light and entrance was colored silver and it sparked with a different type of mystical energy than a normal Nether portal.

"What is _that?_ " Dream questioned incredulously, sounding just as baffled as both Techno and Phil were.

Before anyone could even attempt to answer. A figure came out of said portal, tall, decked out in full enchanted netherite.

A man with a familiar mask but unfamiliar clothes stood. 

"Where's-" The man started, sounding somewhat familiar before he cut himself off, raising an axe at _Phil_ who instantly got his own out in defense. Which Techno immediately followed with his own sword, narrowing his eyes at the red hoodied masked man before him. Dream cautiously followed, Phil and Techno were his current allies after all.

"You know this guy Dream?" Techno asked warily, glancing to the identical masks both men wore.

Red Man's head snapped to look at Dream just as the admin descendant shook his head negatively, "No idea."

The guy's sword wavered as he took a step forward towards _Dream_ who went slightly tense at the action, his free hand raised towards Dream, "Drea-"

The portal whirred, interrupting the man as another man tumbled out of the portal.

A more familiar man also decked in fully enchanted netherite armor. Despite looking older, it was unmistakable on who this man possibly was. The scars underneath his chin, those blue eyes and brown hair, the matured face that was contorted into frustration and anger.

" _ **Tommy!**_ " _Tubbo_ , all grown up and clutching an enchanted diamond sword, screamed at the _masked red man_.

" _Tommy?_ " Philza repeated incredulously, looking at the other man with unsure eyes. Similarly enough, both Techno and Dream looked at him as well as the man was no longer pointing his axe at Phil, but at older Tubbo? 

Older Tubbo glanced at Phil and did a double take, " _Phil? Techno?_ " His eyes flitted to Dream and immediately his incredulity turned into righteous anger. " _ **Dream.**_ " He snarled, vitriol and pure malicious hate dripping from his tone, surprising the three allied men and angering Masked Older Tommy? 

What _really_ surprises Technoblade however is how Chat was going _wild_ as the hybrid sensed a large amount of bloodlust roiling off of this strange older Tubbo.

Tubbo makes a step at Dream only to be intercepted by Tommy who plants himself between Tubbo and the very surprised Dream.

"Get the fuck out of my way Tommy."

Brandishing his axe, Tommy stood still. "You know I can't do that."

* * *

_Tubbo_ was slain by TommyInnit_

* * *

Clutching the communicator, Philza watched in disbelief as the man- _Tommy that really was Tommy_ \- flicked the dripping blood from his axe. Tubbo's body disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind every item he had on him.

At some point during the fight, Tommy's hood had been knocked down and Tommy was bleeding from the leg. He didn't seem to care as he stared at the place where Tubbo had disappeared, a transparent liquid dripping off his chin. The droplet froze before it hit the snow as the four men stood in silence.

Tommy bowed his head, moving his mask aside to wipe the tears coming from his dull gray-blue eyes and get rid of the trail they left behind on his face.

"Tommy?" Phil hesitantly said and the man looks at him, Phil and Techno are taken back by how _wrong_ Tommy looked, all grown up with a scar across his face. His eyes were _so dull_ as he looked at them, his eyes flitted over to Dream and only then did something spark in those broken, broken eyes.

A smile, empty, sad and _shattered_ placed itself on his face as Tommy faced Dream. "Hi Dream." He greeted with a teary close eyed smile, "I'm here to help you. Whatever you need, whatever you want. I'm here."

A bond snaps into place and Dream throws his head back and _laughs_.

_ Perfect. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually drinks water as i watch the comments flow in about the angst*  
> mm yes, hydration.


	2. Rewind AU: Strange Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philza contemplates on his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been plaguing my head for a while now and while it has potential i haven't exactly thought of a storyline or plot for it.  
> but have it anyway because i think it's pretty neat :)

* * *

Philza had a strange family, to say things lightly.

It wasn't a normal family, he's come to realize over the years.

Actually he's always known that his family wasn't exactly 'normal' to say the least.

Hell, it wasn't much of a family in the first place, he and Wilbur knew that for sure because in the first years of their 'family' their father had tried more than one time to abandon them only to spectacularly fail and they ended up together once more.

By the time Techno had come, their father had given up and was only recently beginning to accept their dynamic more or less.

Wilbur was his older brother, who hadn't exactly started out as his older brother but just an older boy he'd met on the street after running away from slavers who took interest in his wings and hybrid nature. He had been eight and Wilbur had been twelve when he ended up helping him hide from the men who were after him. 

After that they just, stuck together for a year. Surviving on the streets, hiding from those who sought to harm them.

Wilbur taught him how to survive and Philza taught him how to care about people because the teenager wasn't exactly stable in the head, Wilbur always smiled so psychotically and cackled whenever he made something explode somehow and Philza had to drag him away before they either get caught by people or by the explosion itself.

Half-way their second year, with Phil turning nine and Wilbur thirteen, they met _him_.

Their father.

TheseusInnit, or Theo as he mostly went by to those who knew him personally.

Though few people knew him personally at all.

The man was an enigma, a well known enigma whose name managed to reach all over the land- the man was talented, skilled, he was known to do things that most people couldn't do and he's even managed to take down several hybrid hunting squads and topple governments and regimes. 

But one thing everyone knew though, was that the man always wore red and wore a porcelain mask with two dotted eyes and a smile on it.

No one knew what Theo's face looked like.

And for a time, neither did Wilbur, Phil or Techno. 

But he and Wilbur first met Theo after Wilbur managed to blow up a building that had been luring orphans and hybrids into slavery and capture under the guise of taking care of them from the cruel world. They had both been invited to the building, and though they were cautious they were also desperate, it had been winter and a rather harsh winter at that.

Of course when it was revealed that it was a smuggling slave operation, Wilbur immediately got to work on getting his hands on explosive material. He was an admin descendant with a literal explosive power. Even just a pinch of gunpowder was enough to break the cage that Wilbur had been trapped in, and two hand fulls of it was enough to take down the entire building.

Unfortunately the escape costed Philza's wing and it had knocked Wilbur out cold from using his powers too much.

As Philza had been half-conscious and dragging Wilbur out in the snow, a masked man had appeared out of nowhere and stared at the injured Phil and the unconscious Wilbur.

Phil had blacked out from the combination of starvation, the cold and the pain of his burnt wing. His vision going blurry and the last thing he saw was the somewhat childish smiley-face mask coming closer.

When he came to, he woke up in a bed in a completely different location where he had been. His wing had been expertly wrapped along with any other injury he had and he heard Wilbur's muffled cursing as well as some muffled chaos coming from another room.

He had instantly gone towards where the noise was and found a patched up Wilbur trying to stab the masked man that apparently saved them both.

Said masked man was TheseusInnit, an infamous name that he and Wilbur had heard plenty of.

Trying to stab Theseus was not going well for Wilbur, he ended up pulling his stitches and collapsing on the spot from the intense pain leading to Theo audibly sighing and picking up the young teen who swore vehemently at him. Theo had to tie him down so he could redo the stitches.

Philza would've tried to do something but he too was still in pain and couldn't exactly do much against someone like _TheseusInnit_. 

Wilbur didn't trust Theo and honestly, neither did Phil. And it was clear that Theo didn't particularly like them, why he helped them was mostly a mystery but they guess that not even Theo was as heartless as to let two children die in front of him? Though Theo had said that as soon as the snowstorm stopped, he'd throw Wilbur and Philza out. Which wasn't helping build trust whatsoever.

But then the snowstorm didn't stop.

It just continued on for a couple of _weeks_ , forcing the three of them together within Theo's abode for a prolonged period of time.

The weeks had been rough as Wilbur continued to try and injure Theo, though sometime during the isolating forced quarantine together, Wilbur found that he didn't actually want to kill or harm Theo. Not seriously at least, he was frustrated though, that he couldn't hurt Theo. 

Phil on the other hand had slowly warmed up to the man, getting attached because he was nine and still a young child. Wilbur was thirteen and though he wasn't stable, even he got attached to the cold, stoic man who took care of them during the time they spent together.

He didn't have to keep changing their bandages.

He didn't have to cook them food.

Give them clothes.

Blankets.

Let them take hot baths.

Let them read through his books.

It was nice.

Even though it was clear that Theo was trying to keep his distance from them, Phil and Wilbur found themselves clinging to man insistently.

When the snowstorm finally did abate, Theo couldn't immediately throw them out. The snow had grown ridiculously tall, burying the land in a sea of white that even efficiency enchanted shovels had a hard time digging up completely. If a child spent a night outside by then, they would've definitely died of frostbite and more by the morning.

And when Theo finally _did_ throw them out. He had shoved supplies into their inventories and sent them on their way.

Wilbur immediately broke a window to get him and Phil back inside.

Did Theo think he was just going to be rid of them that easily? 

No, certainly not.

What proceeded was Theo trying to escape them and both children somehow being capable of finding him easily and sticking to him like spiderwebs. And when the chance to actually leave them, Theo ended up not being able to. Like the time Phil had been captured by hybrid hunters and Theo willingly let Wilbur drag him with him to save the poor winged hybrid.

By the time Phil was eleven and Wilbur was fifteen, Theo had given up trying to abandon them and ended up taking them in. Though he still tried to keep his distance. Correcting them whenever they said 'dad' or 'father' or even tried to imply he was a parental figure to them or their guardian.

And then Technoblade came into their lives and things turned out differently. For the better.

Phil turned twelve when Theo came back with a seven year old blood-covered piglin hybrid child, a couple of broken fingers as well as a broken mask. The lower half of his mask had been broken, showing off his mouth which made both Phil and Wilbur stare at him more than the squealing blood-covered hybrid child in his arms.

Theo had yet to show his face to even Phil and Wilbur during the time they had stayed together.

He had never taken it off in their presence and any attempt to see him without it failed.

But Technoblade had managed to crack and break part of his mask.

Phil and Wilbur instantly attached themselves to the kid for that, and what a wild piglin hybrid brother did they have. Always raring to fight, especially with Theo who had no doubt got flashbacks to whenever Wilbur tried to randomly stab him just a couple of years back. Wilbur had stopped after Theo stopped trying to abandon them.

Theo surprisingly kept the broken mask, letting Phil, Wilbur and Techno see the beginning of a big scar that no doubt continued underneath the porcelain. Which only made them more curious to see and more attempts were made to get Theo to take off his mask with varying but failing success. Though to their disappointment, Theo switched to a new mask after a week or so.

It didn't really stop their attempts to take the damn thing off.

Their family was not normal, Phil thought to himself, currently fifteen and watching Wilbur and Techno try to defend themselves from their unofficial father's combat prowess. Wilbur was nineteen and Techno was eleven and their father's age was still a mystery that they had yet to find out. They only recently found out the date of his birth so that was progress.

What was _also_ progress was when Wilbur _finally_ landed a hit on Theo's mask. The blunt side of his axe hitting the mask with an audible _crunch._

The man skidded back and the three boys watched with disbelief as the porcelain mask they were so used to seeing crack in _half._

Gray-blue eyes.

Their father had gray-blue eyes and a wicked looking scar that should've probably taken out one of his eyes.

The man looked at the cracked remains of his mask on the ground in disbelief as silence reigned the air.

"... _FUCK YES!_ " Wilbur screamed, cackling loudly and breaking the silence. " _I GOT DAD'S MASK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_ "

Techno threw his sword down on the ground in frustration, "Dammit Wilby! I wanted to do that!"

" _Oh Ender Wil you did it oh my Ender_." Phil wheezed from the sidelines while Theo kept silence.

"... Wilbur you're grounded..."

" _WHAT?! Oh come the fuck on dad!_ "

"HAH!"

Phil notes that Theo didn't correct Wilbur calling him dad twice and grins widely as the man sighs.

His family was not normal, but he wouldn't really have it any other way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fatherinnit fatherinnit _fatherinnit FATHERINNIT_  
>  yeah this was stuck in my head.  
> glad to have it out finally.
> 
> i'll come back to this from time to time because fatherinnit and sbi swap


	3. Story Idea: Gods of Apocalypse and Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whacky wholesome but somewhat serious found family in a zombie apocalypse feat gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other clingy trio idea i had to make a story about.  
> since i can't really make a story about it right now, i'll write a bit of it here :)
> 
> EDIT: it was SUPPOSED to be a clingy trio idea  
> after some contemplation i added purpled and it became a clingy quartet

* * *

Gods.

Deities.

Beings of divine power that had a hold over reality in some supernatural way.

Their existence were once worshiped by humans all over the world.

However time has waned over the era of the gods, and with the progress of society, the divine started to withdraw from the human world. Closing their doors from humanity and living in paradise within their own realms.

But what of the few gods who stayed on earth? 

What of the few gods who could not leave?

What of the few gods who did not have their own realm?

Most perished through the ages.

While others used peculiar methods to continue their lives.

But how does one continue ones life, when apocalyptic events happen and the end of humanity is neigh?

* * *

"Tubbo. Ranboo." Purpled started slowly, face blank and eyes set in an unimpressed stare as he looked at the two sheepish males standing right before him. "What the _fuck_ happened while Tommy and I were gone?" He asked as calmly as he could, motioning to the three very unconscious men that were currently laying on the spare mattresses of their abode on the floor. Tommy was by their side, looking over their injuries

Each man was in various states of disarray, their skin covered in scuffs and bruises but whatever bleeding or really bad injury they had was wrapped and Purpled could smell the lingering scent of Tubbo's herbs and honey mixed into their bandages which would help their healing. 

"Well, you see, uh..." Tubbo nervously fidgeted, smiling sheepishly at him.

Purpled narrowed his eyes at him before looking at Ranboo, " _Ranboo..._ " He said knowingly in _that_ tone, Tubbo winced as Ranbo immediately blurted out, crumpling underneath his tone of voice.

"We went out to get more scrap metal for Tommy while you were both gone and we heard a horde of the dead gathering somewhere with like, shouting and gun shots? Tubbo also felt that someone he'd blessed was suddenly nearby and we were too curious _not_ to check it out and we ended up seeing these three in trouble and um yeah. We... uh, we _rescued_ them and took them back home?" Ranboo finished with a hesitant smile, fingers fidgeting nervously as his heterochromic red and green eyes practically gleamed with ' _whoops? We didn't mean it but we kinda did?_ ' "It was Tubbo's idea to take them home." He added, throwing Tubbo under the bus making the brown haired male gasp.

" _Ranboo!_ " 

" _Tubbo_." Tubbo wilted at the stern tone that Purpled used, "Wanna explain why you thought it was a good idea to take _three human men_ _home?_ " 

Tommy chimed from the sidelines as he stood up, "They're not infected whatsoever. One of them's concussed though, Tubbo's honey should be dealing with that easily, but the bitch in green's leg is fucked, he's gonna need a crutch." The blond said, rolling his shoulders. "Also I got a pretty good idea why Tubs took them home. At first I thought it was because he was one of the people Tubbo blessed, I can feel it and it's kinda strong but actually the bitch in green is his human brother ain't he Tubbo?" He said, motioning to the dirty-blond haired human who he just said needed a crutch. 

The brown haired teen's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Yeah... He's uh, he's the brother I left behind after I remembered everything and went to find you guys." He admitted quietly, looking at the unconscious man on the floor. "His name's Dream, I dunno who the other two are though, but they seemed close so I couldn't leave them behind." That and he didn't exactly want to leave behind two innocent humans either.

Purple pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. " _That_ is going to complicate things." At least he understood _why_ there were three men in their home now, and he was sympathetic to Tubbo's feelings. He was. 

He and Tommy had brothers they had left behind, two brothers in Tommy's case.

But it didn't chance the fact that this would complicate their peaceful livelihood.

"I mean, maybe he doesn't remember Tubbo? He was already unconscious when Tubbo and I found them so I'm not really sure. But it's been like, more than a decade." Ranboo suggested, glancing at the injured men.

Tommy shrugged, "Maybe. Tubbo how old is he?"

"Um... I remembered and left when I was six, he was like, twelve I think. He's twenty-three now. Maybe twenty-four. I can't remember his birthday." Tubbo said thoughtfully, scratching his head as he tried to remember. They didn't really keep track with their previous lives before they remembered- not this life at least. They had promised to meet and live together this life after the disaster that was last time. 

The purple-eyed teen snorted, "He probably remembers you." He said dryly, ten was old enough to remember things right? For normal human children at least? They wouldn't really know, their reincarnation cycles always remembered at a young age. Including birth. That was his situation at least. The oldest any of them had remembered was eight and that was Ranboo whose memories always came in last.

"We're just gonna have to see when the fucker wakes up. But what do we do then?" Tommy asked, glancing at each of them.

Purpled lets out a long-suffering sigh. 

As much as he wanted to, they couldn't exactly throw these men back outside as they were now. Plus, one of them was Tubbo's mortal kin this reincarnation cycle. 

Dammit.

So much for a peaceful life in the zombie apocalypse.

* * *

The first thing that pops into Sapnap's groggy head as he wakes up is.

_Am I dead?_

The throbbing pain of his body says otherwise and though he moans, it's not the like the moans of the dead he's familiar with over the past year and a half.

Sapnap is very much alive even though he was semi-certain he'd died or was close to death. It certainly felt like it when he accidentally collided his head with the wall when he, George and Dream were fleeing from the horde that had been hiding within the building they'd been exploring. He could barely remembered what happened...

Ignoring the pain in his body, he tried to feel out his current situation while blearily opening his eyes. Thankfully the room wasn't that bright, it was kinda dim actually as Sapnap blinked, his mind slowly rebooting.

He was on something soft. A mattress? His body was in pain, but he was obviously been taken care of. Confirmed when he forced a hand to feel out his body, feeling the gauze and bandages wrapped around his limbs- even around his head. The air smelled sharp and sweet for some reason and as Sapnap moved to sit up, he looked around and was relieved to find both Dream and George in the room with him.

They were safe and bandaged just like him, laying on single bed mattresses that were situated on the carpeted floor. Though Sapnap definitely didn't like how Dream's leg was looking. Sure it was patched up pretty well but the memory of _why_ it was patched came to mind.

_Dream let out a pained shout, the collapsed wall pinning him down from where it had caught his leg-_

Sapnap shook his head, wincing at the pained throb he felt. He looked around the room instead.

It was a medium sized room, most of the windows had thick curtains which were closed but there was one window which had its curtains opened, that, along with the open door at the side, gave enough light for Sapnap to be able to look around without his eyes hurting. There were a couple of tables tucked to the other end of the wall, both were covered with plants and an opened first aid kit which was probably where their bandages came from.

There were a few posters on the wall, mostly on human anatomy but weirdly enough, there was a poster of the old Animal Crossing game plastered crookedly on the wall with it. 

Sapnap was relieved to see that their items and weapons were just laying on the side against a free wall. He shifted on the mattress, groaning slightly as he tried to sit up a bit more so he could try and get up from the mattress. He managed to at least sit on the side to face George who seemed like he was just sleeping, "George. _Hey George wake up._ " He whispered, reaching over so he could shake his best friend awake.

Though it seemed like they were saved by good people- they weren't chained up or anything plus they just left their items and weapons on the wall over there. Also who puts up a game poster in what seemed to be their makeshift infirmary? Sapnap was still cautious as to who saved them. He couldn't really remember at the moment.

"U-Uh, I think you should let him sleep? He'll wake up on his own?" 

Sapnap jumped at the sudden voice, hissing as he jostled his injuries in the process.

"Ack! I'm sorry for startling you! Oh god, uh, are you okay?" 

The owner of the young sounding voice was a tall... man? It was hard to tell with the cloth mask and sunglasses covering his face. His voice sounded young, though his limbs were long and lanky. 

He sounded familiar though.

"Hello? Are you- hmm, I swear Tubbo's honey..." The other mumbled something quietly to himself for a moment before he shook his head. "Okay uh, what do you remember? No wait, you were almost unconscious like he was back then, uh-"

It clicked as Sapnap finally remembered what happened and he blurts out, "You're the one from the window!" 

_"Dream? Dream! Drea- Oh fuck oh fuck, Sapnap? No nono- stay conscious, please stay conscious oh god-"_

_That was George, he sounded so panicked. Fuck, Sapnap wished he could comfort him but his head hurt so much and there were spots around his vision. He tried to stay conscious, he really was trying but wow, being unconscious sounded great. He was so tired._

_But George needed him awake and it sounded like there was something wrong with Dream._

_It was so loud, the guttural moans, growls and groans of the zombies were loud along with the insistent banging against the door._

_Sapnap's head tilted to the side as his vision blurred, his face felt wet and he smelt both fresh and decaying iron. "Fuck fuck, what do I-" Sapnap ignored George's frantic and panicked mutters as he peered blearily at the window above. Was it just him or was there a hand at the window? Like, it was coming from above and all that._

_The hand knocked against the glass and suddenly there was a head with the hand. They were upside down. And they had a mask on. Cool mask but how were they doing that?_

_"'S a dude." Sapnap slurred to George, "Gogy look."_

_"What? Wh- HOLY SHIT!"_

_Everything else was a blur from there, but he felt arms hooking underneath his armpits and the sensation of being lifted up._

_Before he blacked out, he heard only a snippet of conversation. "-leport the two ba-"_

Even without seeing his face, the guy seemed happy that Sapnap remembered. "Oh cool! You remember- yeah that was me. Hi. My friend and I found you and your friends in trouble and uh, we rescued you guys and took you back home with us. As you can see." He gestured to the room they were in. "How are you feeling? Well, you're probably feeling in much pain right now, Tubbo did say the painkillers would wear off by now but like, how are you feeling?"

Oh Sapnap is feeling a lot of things right now but at the most part, he's very relieved that he and his friends were alive for another day.

Though he had to wonder, how the hell did they manage to escape the horde? They had been trapped in a room with a horde banging down the only door they had. The windows were unlocked but not only were they thin and not big enough for them to climb through easily they had been on like, the fourth floor. Dream had passed out and had a broken leg, George was fairly fine but Sapnap was pretty sure he'd been concussed or something.

He just hoped George and Dream would wake up soon.

* * *

"You felt the blessing you left on your brother nearby and decided to check it out, you found him and his two friends cornered by a bunch of the undead and you decided to help them out by getting to them through a small fourth floor window _instead_ of I don't know, clearing the horde yourselves and opening the door-"

"There were too many there and we JUST did the laundry! I hate being covered in guts and rotten blood!"

"-Then you proceeded to knock out the least injured man because he was conscious and have Ranboo teleport back with the two injured men to our base-"

"One of them is my mortal brother and the other had a concussion, it was best to have them back as soon as possible."

"-While you carried the last one back after distracting the horde... Hmm, okay here's what you tell them if they ask; You saved them through the window, the third guy got collapsed from exhaustion, Tommy and I helped you guys carry the three of them back to our base with Clem and Henry."

"So what about Dream? You just said he might recognize and remember me."

"Oh no, that is a _you_ problem Tubbo. Your mortal brother, your problem to deal with. _You_ think of something for that."

" _Purpled!_ "

"Nah-ah, you deal with it. Like I said, your mortal brother. Your problem."

* * *

"You're- _You're all just kids._ " George said with disbelief, eyeing all four of them. From Tubbo who was currently the smallest of them, much to his dismay, to Ranboo who was the tallest of them much to everyone else's dismay. "You- is there really no adult here? Just you all?"

Purpled leveled a deadpanned stare at him. "We're _teens_ thank you very much. And we've been doing fine this apocalyptic event as you can see." He gestured to their small but flourishing environment.

* * *

"Tubbo?" Dream whispered quietly in disbelief, looking at the seventeen year old teenager who he had last saw as a six year old child.

Awkwardly, Tubbo scratched his head, "That's me?"

Having your younger brother disappear while playing hide and seek must have been terrifying for Dream when they were younger, Tubbo should have thought better aside from casting a permanent blessing on him and then leaving so abruptly but to be fair he _really_ wanted to reunite with the others.

* * *

"You made all of this?" Sapnap questioned with awe as he looked over the cloths and weapons in the shed. " _How?_ You're _sixteen._ "

Tommy smiled smugly, "I'm just fucking awesome and I'm good with my hands." He wiggled his fingers at the man, remembering how easy the metal bent underneath his burning fingers. How fast his nimble digits stitched with the needle and thread.

* * *

Purpled smiled a sinister smile as he pressed the tip of his spear against the bastard's throat. "Though I was an easy target now didn't you?" He questioned, watching a bead of blood gather at the tip and start to drip down the other's neck. "You thought wrong _bitch._ "

* * *

" _Tommy._ "

Tommy gave Purpled a disgruntled look, " _Look I didn't mean to do the same thing Tubbo did okay?!_ Turns out Dream's other group had our mortal kin with them too!" He exclaimed and a chill ran down Purpled's spine.

" _Our?_ " He repeated.

Tommy grimaced and nodded, arms crossed. "So not only are my mortal dad and brothers here, but so is _your_ brother along with Ranboo's cousin."

The blond winced sympathetically as Purpled's head collided against the table.

" _Fucking hell._ "

* * *

Entangled by three pairs of arms, Tommy wheezed as Tubbo and Ranboo snickered in the background.

Tommy would give them the finger but he's too busy patting a crying man's back, Wilbur's tears were soaking his shirt, Tommy thought despairingly as Phil's own tears were going to mess with his hair. At least Technoblade wasn't crying.

* * *

Ranboo awkwardly wrapped his long limbs around the sobbing Niki, feeling guilty for disappearing.

If there was anyone to blame, he kind of blamed the others for kidnapping him while he didn't remember.

* * *

"... Punz."

"... Purpled."

To brothers stared at each other in silence before Punz sighed and went over to ruffle Purpled's hair. "Good to see you alive squirt."

"Fuck off, I'm taller than Tubbo, he's the squirt."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been watching more of purpled and i found that turning a trio into a quartet here seemed like a good idea.
> 
> also i didn't update Rewind today i know but i needed a bit of a break and honestly trying to work on the chapter today just gave me a headache.  
> so have this instead. it's rushed i know but eh, it's just a small parts of the story i was going to go with. one day i'll flesh everything out properly. one day.
> 
> what are they gods of? no idea just yet. just vague ideas but yeah.
> 
> reincarnated gods with a penchant of adoption within the apocalypse  
> it sounds so great to me for some reason


	4. Request: Two Viewpoints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a oneshot request for crossover reader's omniscient viewpoint
> 
> requested by yannah_bajas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so goddamn intrigued when someone requested this to me. mainly because i DO know about omniscient reader's viewpoint. i read both the novel and manhua (manhwa? apologies i cant remember the difference) but not all of it.
> 
> i do get the gist though.
> 
> and i was too tempted NOT to try it out.  
> however like the story of Wishes and Family, i made my own version BASED on it :)

* * *

A Survival Manual for Protection. 

SMP for short.

It's an online webnovel that spanned three thousand, three hundred forty-two chapters. Each chapter was at least three thousand words long and maxing out at twelve thousand words.

It was a damn long ass webnovel that's been going on for about five years or so and updated _twice_ daily, but despite it, somehow not a lot of people read the novel. Not to the end at least.

The first chapter had tons of views but until the ending point and at the very end, only two consistent views remained.

You wouldn't really expect both Ranboo or Tommy to be the those two views.

Ranboo _maybe_ but Tommy? Loud, brash Tommy? 

Hah, anyone else would laugh at the suggestion that they'd stick around a 'no-name' webnovel to the very end. That they both read every single chapters.

No one would really expect either of them reading the entire thing but that's what happened for them. They had read everything that happened.

"It's really ending today." Ranboo mumbled to Tommy who snorted but nodded at him, the both of them hunched over and looking at their phones. They were sat together on a train, heading towards the city with the rest of their classmates- it was a class trip. Ranboo and Tommy were friends who met years ago, Ranboo had been the first to read the novel and wanting to bond with his best friend, Tommy read it as well.

Unexpectedly, he and Ranboo stuck to the story despite it all.

Even Tommy himself was surprised that he and Ranboo had read through every single chapter, leaving behind comments whenever they could.

 **BIG-T**  
poggers!! nice to see this thing to its very end >:D  
**memory??  
**yeah! you've spent so long writing this, it's amazing! can't wait to read your next work :)

"Three thousand goddamn chapters, HAH! Who says TommyInnit can't read?" Tommy said to Ranboo smugly and the other just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Simultaneously, their phones pinged. They'd been added into a group chat.

 **nonwrit**  
:)  
thank you so much you two for reading this story from start to finish.

They stared at their phones, Tommy starting uncertainly, "This is..."

"The author?" Ranboo finished, just as uncertain.

After a confirming it they both freaked out- quietly though as half of their classmates were still with them and they didn't really want to make a scene. 

**BIG-T**  
it's no prob!! we're just awesome like that!!!  
**memory??**  
yeah it was great reading it all! 

"Holy shit, holy fucking shit Ran." Tommy whispered to his best friend, grinning widely as he and Ranboo talked with the author of the novel they've spent the last few years reading from almost constantly when they could.

Ranboo grinned back, nudging Tommy, "I know. I know-"

 **nonwrit  
**as my two most faithful readers, i'll give you guys a gift. it's a celebratory gift since SMP just recently won an award.

 **BIG-T**  
POGCHAMP! what award??   
**memory??**  
i don't remember smp being nominated anywhere but yay!! 

**nonwrit**  
you wouldn't know about the award. it was private but indeed a very pogchamp moment.  
i'll be giving you two something useful, just give me your emails and you'll get it in half an hour.

In hindsight, they probably shouldn't have given their emails to an anonymous writer over the internet but the two of them were excited and didn't think of the possible repercussions of giving away information over the internet.

Tommy and Ranboo tried guessing what kind of award SMP had gotten but were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh! There you two are! Hi Tommy! Hi Ranboo!" 

The two of them glanced over to see a brown haired teenager holding an ant farm?

Nonetheless though, both of them smiled and waved as the teen came over. "Hi Tubbo."

* * *

_[The train suddenly jolted to a stop, passengers crying out from the abrupt halt._

_Green sparks appeared in the air and a strange being formed from out of nowhere._

_A small white orb with an animated smiling expression on its marble surface appeared, floating underneath the orb was a small dark green cloak that seemed to be its 'body'. Floating alongside the cloak were two small orbs, each with five small rods. It's 'hands' that weren't connected to it physically at all._

_This strange creature was called a 'Dreamon'._

_The animated expression smiled widely on the dreamon's face.]_

Tommy and Ranboo stared in disbelief as the 'dreamon' floated within their car. 

-anguage patch should be fixed by now. ___There_ we go! Hello everyone! The dreamon's falsely innocent smile turned sinister. Welcome to the Prime Streaming System.

* * *

"We... survived..." Tubbo whispered hoarsely in the now, bloodied car they were all in.

There were only five survivors now, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, all three of which were not characters within the story. And then there was Purpled, the infamous teen who would turn into one of the greatest mercenaries in the SMP and Wilbur Soot, the future leader of a group destined to fall and one of the main villains to appear if his group fell too early.

Tommy and Ranboo's stomachs roiled as they shared a look, "It's not over yet Tubbo, we gotta get the fuck out of here." He said, the blond grabbing the other's hand while Ranboo looked around frantically.

"Get out- Can you guys not see the _fifty foot monster or have I finally gone crazy?_ " Wilbur, the currently sane musician, exclaimed in disbelief, motioning to the giant _snake monster_ that was right outside their car. 

An explosion sounded from the car in front of them. "You haven't gone crazy it's just we don't really want to stick around to find out the source of _that_ thanks!" Ranboo exclaimed, trying to pry open the door.

[ A few primers are intrigued by the situation ] 

[ 100 subs have been gifted ]

* * *

The SMP had two protagonists to it, two rivals turned friends who faced so much in the story.

And one of them was threatening to drop Ranboo off the broken bridge to his seeming demise.

Dream, no correlation to the Dreamons aside from his unfortunate name, stared into Ranboo's eyes stoically, the teenager trembling in the other's grasp. "N-Now now, let's not- be raash!" He said with a nervous smile. "We can- let's just talk things out, yeah? Please?" 

_ [ 'Did I really change the timeline this much? I don't remember this teenager being here. Nor the other one.' ] _

Very useful skill to have, knowing what one of the protagonist was thinking. Unfortunately, Ranboo was scared shitless and frantically trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he was in right now. 

What they didn't expect was Tommy tackling into Dream, throwing _all three of them_ off the bridge.

"TOMMY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Ranboo screamed as they fell.

"SHUT UP AND GET READY BITCH BOYS WE'RE GOING FOR A RIDE!" Tommy shouted with a wild feral grin as all three of them fell into the wide gaping maw of the sea serpent.

[ The primer 'Chaos and Random Things' cackles in excitement ]  
[ A few primers watch with anticipation ]  
[ 200 subs have been gifted ] 

_[ 'FUCK I should've thrown the blond kid off first!' ]_

Dream for once, looked quite panicked as the teeth shut close around them and the three of them were swallowed into the belly of the beast.

* * *

"And I should trust you _why?_ " Dream questioned slowly, green eyes glinting dangerously as Tommy and Ranboo sat across from him, more water mixing with liquid was entering the stomach which they were all in. 

Tommy and Ranboo shared a look and Tommy gave him a wide grin. "Well, if you don't trust us then just kill us asshole. But if you do, you won't be able to pass the Egg's Timestamp." He said smugly, cackling as he sees _that_ getting his attention.

"We could help you and Technoblade," Ranboo said, shocking Dream at the mention of his rival turned friend, "There's a way to get him remembering everything. Not just disjointed fragments."

_ [ 'That's... impossible. How do they- are they really Seers? I mean I could get the tall kid being one but the annoying blond too? They're lying... But I can't exactly prove otherwise.' ] _

Though he was annoyed to be referred as an 'annoying blond' by the dumbass hero of the SMP, Tommy smiled as he stood up. " _Oi! Dreamon! C'mon out! We gotta talk with ya!_ "

* * *

How the fuck do you little shits know ___any_ of this?! The dreamon questioned angrily, floating around the two teenagers who were trying to smile innocently. 

Dream was staring at them from where he was standing.

"So? We got a deal ay?" 

_ [ ' They're not Seers. They're  _ insane _.' ]_

Ranboo had to admit, this was not a sane idea whatsoever.

But anything to survive this crazy story he and Tommy ended up in.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shortly after the start of writing this i ended up rereading the novel from the start.  
> and uh  
> i ended up being sucked in for most of it, i couldn't stop reading until my ipad died. i've only gotten to chapter 93 and HOH BOY i'm not even CLOSE to finishing it. jfc i forgot how long it could be.  
> also yeah i didn't end up writing Rewind again because of it ;u;  
> i only managed to finish this disjointed snippet because, again my ipad died while i was reading so now i'm back to writing for a bit. it's not my best work tbh but i'm tired and i couldn't think of anything else on the spot.  
> it was a great request and i had fun twisting it into what it is now! though it's mostly random and stuff but hey! it's interesting!  
> who knows i might touch on this again :D  
> i'll try to update Rewind tomorrow! 
> 
> also yes this was a request and yes i MIGHT do requests. if i feel like it and if it seems interesting enough! you can send requests if you want but don't expect me to go through every single one! i'm still going to focus on other things after all. i hope you enjoyed- i certainly did XD
> 
> and to you, yannah_bajas, i hope i made something interesting for you to enjoy! again i might touch on this and flesh it out properly in the future. maybe, but anyway, tomorrow, Rewind update. Hopefully! goodnight i need sleep.


	5. Written Shot: Misunderstood Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bound to a system, tommy and tubbo play parts of a story just so they can get back home
> 
> right at the end of the story, something happens and they're forced back to the beginning, only everyone is acting different- they were both supposed to be villains, why the hell is everyone thinking otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been reading too many novels that have systems and villains and all that good stuff. the latest novel i've picked up had the main character acting out a villain but something happens and suddenly the character is back to the start and has to start over but then certain characters remember what happened and are trying to make up for what happened and i just- naturally ideas start to form and i ended up thinking
> 
> what if this was platonic and clingy duo?
> 
> also took some inspiration from another novel where the character had to play as a severely misunderstood villain who worked from the shadows to make sure the protagonist was okay.
> 
> i actually really like this concept, might turn it into a story in the future? who knows  
> and yes im still on break but that doesn't mean i didnt want to write something. have this.

* * *

Theseus Arcticson and Tobias Clayson.

Two boys that were destined for failure and death.

Theseus was the third prince of the Arctic Empire, a problematic trouble maker that instigated wars and caused problems for his family. He was selfish, loud, annoying, spoiled and stubborn. He was destined to die by the protagonist's hand, Dream Clayson. 

Tobias Clayson, younger brother to Dream however that little tidbit was unknown to almost everyone and the name he actually went by was Tobias Schlatt, son of JSchlatt, an advisor to the king. Tobias was Theseus' best friend and right hand man, an enabling, traitorous boy who cared for no one but himself. He was destined to die by Theseus' older brother's hand, Technoblade.

Theseus and Tobias, the two villains of the story.

Tommy and Tubbo, the unfortunate duo that has to play them.

The two had been normal teenagers before they had been caught in an accident that sent them to death's door, however just as they were there, a thing called a 'System' came and offered them an ultimatum.

Play the roles that was assigned to them and if they succeeded, they could be revived and live their lives again and if they even did great they could get benefits for their troubles. If they refuse they would die permanently.

Naturally, the both of them chose the first option and thus, they were Theseus and Tobias.

* * *

"Oh god Tommy, oooh be careful big man." Tubbo whispered, watching his best friend cautiously approach 'his' thankfully restrained older brother. Dream Clayson. Honestly, it had shocked Tubbo when he found out from the script that Tobias was actually the little brother of Dream, the main protagonist of the story they were playing. Theseus and Schlatt had found Tobias in a box earlier on in the story after all, he and Tommy didn't expect Tobias to be anything else but the secondary villain to Theseus' first.

Though it made sense at least, and it gave Dream even more incentive to be angry at Theseus.

Still, watching Tommy and Dream face for the final time- it was really nerve wracking. He knows that Tommy will be fine, that after he 'died' they'd both end up here, in the Systam Space where they could finally claim their rewards and go home, but dying was still dying. It was traumatic and awful.

Tubbo should know, he was dead. Again.

By one of Tommy's 'older brothers' Technoblade, the secondary protagonist of the story and the anti-hero. A man who had been cursed at a young age that whenever he got too angry, he'd turn more and more piglin-like and to be plagued by voices. 

Tubbo had died in one of the man's bloodrages, ending his role. Tommy however still had to do things and now they were at the end game of the 'first book', Tommy was slated to die by Dream's hand and after that, they would finally be free.

He glanced over to the screen.

[Story Plot: 94% Incomplete]  
[Tobias Plot Bar: 100% Complete]  
[Theseus Plot Bar: 95% Incomplete]  
[System Non: Nearing the end of the first book! Users Tubbo and Tommy have been working very hard since the start :)]

Tubbo sighs, shrugging at the screen, "It's not like we had a choice." He muttered before looking back to the gigantic screen where it showed Tommy saying Theseus' lines.

_"-nd this Dream." Theseus says with a cocky, malicious grin on his face as he stared down the chained man. "It'll be fantastic I tell you! When dear George shows up I-"_

_"Don't you care?"_

Both Tommy and Tubbo had to blink at the sudden interruption. That wasn't in the script.

_"Excuse me?"_

_Dream looked up at him, his face maskless and his green eyes hard. "Tobias." He said, making Tommy and Tubbo's breath hitch. "He_ died _, by_ your _brother's hand- don't you care?! He- he was your best friend!" He exclaimed, chains jingling as he moved. Suddenly enraged for whatever reason._

"Wha- why is he bringing me up?! This isn't- System what's going on?!"

[System Non: No idea! This is not in the script! Warning! Warning!]

"Don't just say warning why- oooh, Tommy! Tommy hang in there!"

_Theseus looked dumbfounded for a moment before he recomposed himself, "I-I don't see why that matters right now! We're not talking about hi-"_

_"Did you know?" Dream interrupted him again, scowling and accusatory. "Did you know he was my little brother? The one that I lost all those years ago?"_

_Tommy's eyes widened and he faltered, "How did you- You're not supp-" He winced as the system blared in his head._

_"You DID know. Is that why you let him die then?! You bastard- he was YOUR BEST FRIEND!"_

[System Non: Error! Error! Dream is not supposed to know Tobias' relation to him until the second book!]

Tubbo gaped, " _We_ didn't tell him! Don't blame us for that!" Still, at least Dream hated Theseus, Tommy used that to his advantage.

_"It's because he's your little brother that I- I had him die." Theseus spat, hands shaking._

The brown-haired male winced, knowing how much Tommy hated saying that. He had cried so hard before and after it happened. It wasn't the truth though, Theseus didn't even send Tobias off to die. It was a complete 'accident' in terms of the story. It had to happen. He had no idea how Dream found out that Tobias was his little brother but at least Tommy was using it to his advantage.

The revelation might make things rocky for the second book though, not that Tubbo cared. He just wanted him and Tommy to go home already. They had spent five years in this damn story already and Tommy was alone in the land of the living while Tubbo waited for him within the System Space.

Tubbo sighed in relief as the System calmed down and Tommy continued on. 

They were _so close._

He watched nervously with an anxious feeling in his stomach as the final battle occurred, Dream had escaped, he had a sword and he was pissed. 

Tubbo screamed as he sees Theseus, _Tommy_ get skewered by the sword. The blade sticking out his back. 

At least Tommy didn't have to watch _him_ die, the same couldn't be said for Tubbo. 

_The blond young man collapsed on the ground and Dream stared at his corpse._

_Dream was victorious._

Tubbo's head snapped to the side as the blond materialized within the System Space.

"Tubbo!" 

" _Tommy!_ "

The reunion was messy and loud as Tommy cried immediately the moment he saw Tubbo who had been crying ever since Tommy died on screen. The two of them shared a hug, sobbing into each other.

Tommy sniffed, his head against Tubbo's, "I missed you." He admitted hoarsely, and for once, there was no teasing between them. No claims to clinginess because at the moment, they were both clinging to each other like the moment they let go, they'd die and disappear once more. It was a moment of genuine emotion as Tubbo gave him a watery smile.

"Missed you too Toms." 

Their emotional moment is interrupted though by the System.

[Story Plot: 100% Complete]  
[Tobias Plot Bar: 100% Complete]  
[Theseus Plot Bar: 100% Complete]  
[System Non: CONGRATULATIONS! CONGRATULATIONS! STORY 'A Nightmare Sword' FIRST BOOK IS COMPLETE! PLEASE HOLD FOR REWARD CALCULATIONS!]

They cheered, finally! They were done! They could go home! 

[34U2@@-- ERROR ERROR-- SYSTEM ERROR--]

They froze as the calm, blue space around them flashed red and alarms started to sound.

[System Non: ERROR! ERROR! WORLD DESTABILIZING! STORY UNRAVELING! REBOOT REQUIRED! REBOOT REQUIRED!]

Tommy spluttered, "What?! What's happening?! System-"

"TOMMY!" Tubbo cried out as they were both suddenly forced away from each other.

"TUBBO!"

[Story Plot: ERROR]  
[Tobias Plot Bar: ERROR]  
[Theseus Plot Bar: ERROR]

[Rebooting... ERROR! Memory file corrupted! Rebooting file... Character files corrupted! Rebooting file... Character files corrupted! Rebooting World file... Stabilizing...]

* * *

Ranboo woke up that morning feeling bewildered, shocked, pained, then determined. 

Hadn't he died?

Hadn't he died for the sake of his master Prince Theseus? 

The butler was only a few years older than the Prince, he'd been assigned to him years ago and at first he had thought it to be the worst thing ever because of the rumors surrounding the Prince. However he found out that half the rumors weren't true and Theseus was far more than they all realized.

_"Here." Ranboo fumbled to catch the item, he looked at the healing crystal in his hands with wide eyes. "Use it Ranboo. You hurt your back carrying my things right? Use it. I got too much of the damn things anyway." Ranboo watched confusedly as Theseus walked away._

Tobias as well.

They were both so kind to a lowly butler like him.

_Ranboo blinked at the written spell on the paper in his hands. "It's a memorization spell. It should help with your faulty memory. I can't exactly help you with the memories you already lost but Toms- uh, Theseus and I found this so you can remember things a lot easier." Tobias told him, grinning at him, "I'm pretty sure there are other spells that could help too but we haven't found any yet. So hang on kay Ranboo?"_

Sometimes he felt less like a butler and more like a friend to them. 

He'd been devastated when he found out that Technoblade, a man who he had once admired, had killed Tobias. But not as devastated as Theseus.

_Ranboo kept quiet, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be spying on Theseus, his Prince had ordered him to leave after all but- the worry was too much. He watched with a heavy heart as the blond prince, the so called 'arrogant, selfish' prince. Break down and cry his heart out. "Tubbo-" Theseus choked, tears falling down his face. They had nicknames for each other Ranboo had come to find out. Tobias called Theseus Tommy, while Theseus in turn called him Tubbo. They only did it when they were alone. Or at least, thought they were alone. "D-Don't worry Tubs. I'll- we'll finish. What we started."_

Finish what they started.

That's exactly what they did, didn't they?

Theseus never meant to continue on living, Ranboo thought grimly to himself. When Tobias died, Theseus' will to live did as well. The plans they had made in secret, all for the sake of their families, he carried the rest by himself. 

He was in the past.

He was younger, so was everyone else. Especially both the Prince and Tobias. 

"I'll help this time." Ranboo whispered, tugging his gloves on. "I'll- I won't leave you two again. I'm sorry." He won't go to Technoblade ever again. Nor would he cave under Dream's demands. This time would be different. He'd stay by both of their sides, he won't let them die.

_Ranboo froze as he sees Dream standing over Theseus' body. Too late. He'd been too late. Theseus died with a smile on his face and Ranboo screamed, attacking Dream who snapped out of his daze._

"Prince Theseus is throwing a tantrum again."  
"What a pain, whose going to clean it all up?"  
"Us duh, ugh, I wish he was more like his brothers. Prince Wilbur's so talented and nice!"  
"I know right? And Prince Techno is so strong! Smart too, kinda stoic but it makes him seem so cool."

Ranboo bites his tongue, resisting the urge to chastise the servants that gossiped. Badmouthing Theseus while praising the other two princes. Little did they know that Prince Wilbur was destined to destroy the castle in a fit of sudden madness, that Prince Technoblade would betray the Antarctic Empire, that Prince Theseus had secretly been helping his citizens and the kingdom itself with Tobias by his side.

None of them knew.

Theseus was a prince who was starved of affection. Of attention. All he had was Tobias and Schlatt, hell, Schlatt betrayed them both in the end.

Tobias and Theseus only had each other.

Not anymore, Ranboo promised. He would be there for them as well.

* * *

Purpled dropped the sword from his lap. 

"Purpled?" Punz questioned from the other side of the room, wondering why his little brother had dropped the sword he'd just been cleaning. "What's wrong?"

"... Punz I change my mind, I won't become a mercenary like you. I'm joining the Antarctic Imperial Knights."

" _WHAT?!_ "

He had to get to Tobias and Theseus. 

He owed them a debt after all.

_"Stay strong Purpled." Tobias whispered, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "Hold on, Tommy's getting the antidote. Just hold on..."_

They saved his life, he owed them a big favor.

So why...

_Purpled stared at Tobias, "I owe you a favor." He reminded him quietly, "You can use it to escape." The teenager stayed quiet, looking away from him. "Tobias, I can cut the ropes. I can set you free, if you use the favor." Use it. Set him free- set them both free. And yet, Tobias stayed quiet._

Didn't they use it?

_His breath hitched as he found Dream. Found Ranboo. Found Theseus. Ranboo had been knocked unconscious and Theseus- Theseus was dead. With a smile on his face. "I told you." Purpled whispered, fists clenched, "I told you you'd die if you did this. Why didn't you listen?" His favor was unpaid with this farce. He looked over to Dream, the man seemed thoughtful, "Dream." He called out, his voice just a tad bit more colder than usual, "Time to go."_

They had no plan to. 

Purpled had seen the books, the documents. Whatever Tobias and Theseus did, it had been big. They had done more than they all realized and Purpled still owed them a favor.

Theseus was a prince, he had money. Purpled could get a lot of money by working with him.

Tobias was smart too, he could get more money if he played his cards right.

He'd free himself from the favor and get money, perfect way to spend this second chance.

Dream was... Dream could pay him all he wanted this time, but he was a client Purpled was done with. 

He was unreliable, Purpled told himself as he ignored the complicated emotions in his head about seeing Tobias and Theseus alive again. 

Now, to convince Punz that Dream wasn't a client worth dealing with...

* * *

So close.

They had been _so close._

[System Non: Apologies to Users Tommy and Tubbo! Unfortunately a system error has required the world to be rebooted. Everything has been reset. Please play your parts again and you will be compensated for your actions! Have a nice day!]

Tommy was kind of glad that Theseus was the type to throw tantrums and break shit because that's exactly what he did the moment he realized he had to play Theseus again. Do _everything_ _all over again_.

He broke the vases, tore up the curtains, burnt the pillows and cracked the mirrors.

Frustration dealt with, he went to find Tubbo while the servants cleaned up his mess. Ignoring the whispers in his wake.

He finds Tubbo in their secret garden. 

One of their only comfort places where they could be themselves.

Tommy doesn't say anything to Tubbo's teary face, all he does is sit down by his side and thread their fingers together for a comforting hand hold. 

"I want to go home." 

"... Me too..."

Five years.

Theseus was sixteen, Tobias was seventeen. The main plot happens in just a year and they had the rest of the four years to go, ruining their reputation and relationships with everyone else but each other. 

Tommy glanced to his best friend, "Hey, at least it'll be a lot easier this round huh?"

Forced optimism.

"... I guess..." 

They didn't have a choice.

Time for a redo.

And this time, things would go _perfect._

* * *

Wilbur had no idea how he was in the past.

But like hell he was going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

"Theseus!" "ACK- _WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF ME!_ " 

Alive. 

His little brother was _alive_ -

_The casket was open, his brother looked so peaceful in death. Wilbur never realized how tense Theseus had actually been when he was alive. He's never realized a lot of things he comes to find._

"Wilbur what the hell are you doing here? I mean, I'm not complaining but like, what?"

Wilbur's heart ached as he sees the genuine confusion on Theseus' face. "Can't a big brother visit his little brother for no reason?" So Theseus really has been calling him Wilbur even now, he can't remember the last time he called him Wilby to his face. 

_"Wilby's Symphony?" Wilbur murmured to himself, reading the papers. "... No, that- surely not." He looked at the locked chest and hesitantly, he traced a few notes on it. He chokes as the chest makes a soft clicking sound. Inside, more books and papers were in it. Broken laughter bubbles from his throat, he truly didn't know his brother didn't he?_

"Tom-uh, _Theseus and Wilbur you're both here oh hello._ " Tobias squeaks, startled to see them both.

Wilbur narrows his eyes at the teen, the mastermind besides his brother. 

The one who cured his madness after he'd been bewitched.

He had to keep an eye on him, and prevent Technoblade from killing him this time. 

He had to be careful, Dream was coming in half a year.

* * *

"Dream, Sapnap, you're both my best friends and my best knights but I hope you know I am very concerned for your mental health right now. Are you sure you won't visit the infirmary-" 

" _Yes George! We're very sure!_ Look- you'll see. Just- things go to shit during Theseus' birthday this year. Right Dream?"

Dream had been quiet as he stared down his mask, he took in a breath and looked at his best friends- his prince and fellow knight. "Yeah. This time- I want answers. And my little brother. No matter what happens George, we can't react rashly." He needed to contact Schlatt, he wasn't sure if the man remembered the past like Sapnap and he but either way, he was one of the people he could actually trust within the Antarctic Empire. He had told him about Tobias after all.

Tobias...

His little brother knew about their relation and yet said nothing, Theseus as well. 

The thought of the blond prince made him feel complicated but what he definitely wanted right now was answers.

* * *

"Alright Theseus."

Tommy blinked with a dumbfounded look on his face, thankfully he wasn't the only one. Ranboo had one too.

Had Technoblade actually agreed to him?

That had never happened before.

"What? Uh- wait- oh! Okay! Cool- cool-" Not cool, _not cool._

First Wilbur, then Ranboo now _Technoblade_ -

"Where's Tobias by the way Theseus?"

_Tommy watched the casket be buried and tried not to react. He only cries when he's alone in his room._

"Out doing who knows what." Tommy replies offhandedly.

Technoblade hums, a searching look on his face as he looked at him but it changes as he and Ranboo's gazes met and locked together.

Tommy had no idea why but Ranboo was glaring at Technoblade while Techno seemed to be regretful?

He had no idea what was going on but nothing was going according to script!

* * *

"Thank you very much." Tubbo whispered to the witch, smiling as he took the pouch in hand. He tugged the hood over his head securely and made his way out of the alley.

He meets with Tommy by the edge of the village, "Got it?" Tommy asks the moment they meet.

Tubbo nodded, "I've got it. Lord Crimson's plans are getting set back with this in our grasp." He said happily making Theseus grin.

Unknown to them, they had listeners.

 _'Lord Crimson? Who?'_ Two protagonists thought together.

Ranboo nodded to himself, _'Good, we don't want him involved early... I have to wonder where they get this intel though. It's amazing.'_

* * *

" _What do you mean they have their memories?! SHOULDN'T THEY HATE US MORE IF THEY DID?!_ "

[System Non: Unclear! Unknown element has interfered with the database! Please wait for update!]

" _GODDAMMIT!_ "

How can they go home now?!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i really like this shot  
> i thrive on misunderstanding done right. and i hope this was done right to everyone else as well XD
> 
> honestly the plot is very vague and even i don't know what's exactly going on yet and if i ever make a story out of this it'd be kinda hard. might make another shot for this instead in the future.  
> at any rate though, i hope you enjoyed!


	6. Rewind: Baby Blue Animatic Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a scripted animatic idea thing because i have no artistic skills whatsoever so what's the next best thing?  
> writing it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately i've been watching a LOT of animatics.  
> and i couldn't help but fantasize about a few for rewind  
> ESPECIALLY after i watched THIS masterpiece; [❝ when we were us ❞ [ quackity animatic ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cYwYhmPdU8)  
> BEAUTIFUL  
> i need to write quackity more i swear  
> anyway, about the song... doesn't it kinda fit rewind a bit?  
> i thought so because this is what i made with that song in mind

[Introductions, Rewind Mention?]

_My body's looking wrong_

[Tommy and Tubbo smiling at the camera.]

_My body's looking wrong_

[Exiled Tommy crying and President Tubbo frowning at the camera.]

_My body's looking wrong_

[Theo's smiling mask glowing green and Toby looking angrily at the camera.]

_Bye bye baby blue_

[Zoom unto Theo's back, it's just the back of his hoodie but briefly the Loyalty III tattoo flashes atop the hoodie and glows an ominous blue in the darkness.]

_I wish you could see the wicked truth_

[Shows Theo walked away from a shouting Toby.]

_Caught up in a rush, it's killing you_

[Transitions into Theo clutching his head with blue coming from his back, the background is static but Dream's ominous figure looms over him with green strings connecting them together.]

_Screaming at the sun, you blow into_

[Switches to Toby screaming and crying in pain as he's being branded after winning the Trial of Blood.]

_Curled up in a grip when we were us_

[Glitches into Toby and Theo curled up, circling each other, briefly they turn into Tubbo and Tommy but turn back into Toby and Theo in the end.]

_Fingers in a fist like you might run_

[Turns into Theo and Toby clutching each other's shirt/hoodie, fists in the air like they're about to punch each other in the face.]

_I settle for a ghost I never knew_

[Transitions to Theo kneeling before Dream, the back of his neck glowing blue.]

_Superparadise I held on to_

[Shows Toby looking forlorn as Tommy and Tubbo laugh beside him as the three of them sit on the bench.]

_But I settle for a ghost_

[Finally Theo and Toby are sitting on the bench, they look at peace, not exactly happy but not mad or anything.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little thing i did for fun and on the moment  
> i wish i could draw all of this, but i the only art i partake in with good skill is writing.  
> if anyone wants to do this, feel free to do it. you have my permission, just make sure to point to Rewind's direction if you do.  
> okay yes i lowkey hope someone does this but it's alright either way if no one does, i just wanted this little thing on my story shelf :)
> 
> EDIT: forgot the actual introductions for this oh god


	7. Rewind AU: A Talk Between Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weapons who were once brothers talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been stuck in my head for a while.  
> i just want theo and techno to talk okay.

* * *

"Well, that went well."

Techno said, looking over to Theo, the strange alternate future Tommy that had popped up earlier. The Tommy that had actually stayed by his side and helped him, Phil and Dream destroy L'Manberg. Actually he stuck by Dream the entire time, protecting him from the enraged Toby that had tried to kill the masked man in green the entire time until he was pulled back by a crying Ghostbur, his own younger self and the Tommy that had betrayed them.

The 'battle' was over and they had won. 

Dream had gone off somewhere, telling Theo to stay with Techno for a bit, that he'd come back.

The guy was acting off, whatever Theo said to him had him giddy for whatever reason but maybe that's because Theo was different from Tommy. Quiet, mature, someone who could actually follow orders well.

Techno thought him to be great right now, on the high of finally destroying L'Manberg once and for all though there was slight disappointment because it was hardly an actual battle for him. But they had defeated the government, anarchy had won.

And now they were back home, Phil had gone off to get more supplies and Dream had gone off to who knows where, leaving him and Theo alone for the moment. They'd both return though.

Theo didn't reply, standing by the window, watching the snow fall.

"Do you... need anything?" 

The high was riding down and all Techno could feel right now was the awkward feeling of being ignored. By Theo of all people, who continued to look out the window. He was... really quiet. Even quieter then Tommy had been when he'd been around and had his quiet moments. ~~He's not feeling guilty, he's angry, betrayed, furious~~. Theo though, he was just silent most of the time unless Dream talked to him.

Chat murmured uneasily in the back of his head. From the beginning, Theo's presence was disturbing them for whatever reason. He and Toby both. In fact, seeing Toby had been jarring for Chat. Saying that something was off, however that had been drowned out by the chanting for blood and violence and destruction. Now that things were over, the more rational voices were pointing out things that Techno should have noticed.

"I have to ask," Techno starts, a pit starting to form at the bottom of his stomach, "Why exactly are you wearing Dream's mask and get up? Never thought of you copying him Theseus." A twitch, a reaction, Theo finally looks away from the window and looks at him.

The mask is eerie as always, but somehow it's even more eerie on his alternate brother's face. "I'm Theo. Not Theseus, not Tommy. Theo." The blond corrects him firmly, "Dream. My Dream, he gave me one of his masks. I'm his protoge, it's only natural to take after my mentor." 

Dream being Theo's mentor is... It doesn't sit well with Techno, but he hums all the same. "Surprised he took you as his student." 

"I was too." Theo admits surprisingly, "But I'm glad he did. He taught me a lot and showed me how to be a better person. Not like the bitchy me that was shouting at you before." A better person.

Was Theo a better person?

Was Theo a better Tommy?

He...

"You're right by the way." Techno's brows furrow at Theo, "You're not a weapon." His brows raise in surprise. "You're not a weapon Technoblade."

Huh, that was nice. Theo _was_ a bette-

"You don't have an owner, every weapon needs an owner. And even then, I think you'd be a shit weapon. You have your own agenda and your own goals, a weapon doesn't need to think of anything else but their owner's goals. Their well-being. A weapon doesn't need to be anything else but their owner's tool." Theo says, _recites_ like it was something normal. Like it was something he thought was the absolute truth of the world and Techno stares at him, the pit in his stomach grows larger and Chat whispers frantically in his ears. "Without an owner, a weapon isn't a weapon, it's barely a tool. A useless tool. So no Technoblade, you're right. You're not a weapon."

His fist clenched as he stared at the blond who looks back out the window as if he hadn't said anything important. "That is an _interesting_ way of thinking." Techno says carefully, suspicions building in his head. "By chance, who exactly taught you that way of thinking?" The dots are connecting as he stares at the smiling mask that was covering Theo's face.

"Dream of course."

A spike of bloodlust pierces through his brain as Chat goes wild in his head, but almost overwhelming the sudden urge to break a certain admin's mask was turmoil and complicated emotions. However it's all swept aside when Theo abruptly turned to face him, an enchanted netherite axe in his hand.

"I can practically _smell_ the fucking bloodlust off you Technoblade." Theo hissed, "That bloodlust better not be connected to Dream- you're actually _tolerable_ in this world. You helped Dream blow up L'Manberg. I thought you could actually be one of Dream and I's allies this time around instead. If you think you can do _anything_ to Dream, I will make sure you'll think _otherwise_. By _any_ means necessary." The axe glinted as Theo aimed it at him, clearly indicating what he meant.

Gritting his teeth, he's suddenly hyper aware of every single thing that's off of Theo. His hair was duller, and his eyes had been too. The bandages around Theo's hands, the way he was dressed, the way he carried himself-

Theo was so much more subdued than Tommy had been when he had been around. So much more _worse_.

He could deal with his raccoon brother.

But this?

This was...

"People aren't weapons Theo." 

Theo's head tilted to the side, "Normally no, they're not. But if you break a person and turn them into a weapon, then hardly matters now does it?"

"Of course it matters! You matter! What Dream taught you-"

"Save whatever bullshit you're about to say. You've said it yourself Technoblade. We're not family, we're not brothers, you may have said it to my naive and weaker younger self but the same thing applies here. I've stopped considering you as my brother or family _years_ ago, same goes with Philza. Why do you care if I'm a weapon to Dream huh? You just blew up L'Manberg, killed innocent citizens, destroyed homes and families and you have the _gall_ to be righteous or even appalled over my status as Dream's weapon?" Theo laughed, it's broken, bitter and cynical. "So typical, I never understood you Technoblade. And I don't I ever will."

There's a tense silence between them before Theo finally says.

"I'll be waiting for Dream outside. Hopefully after this, we will never have to speak again. Or if we do, it'll be on better terms maybe. I frankly don't give a fuck." Theo turned to the door, he didn't put away his axe. Just in case Techno attacked him. He opened the door but paused, "One more thing. If you try to get in Dream's way in _any_ form, then I'll show you how sharp Dream made his weapon to be. Unlike you _Blade_ , I embrace the fact I'm a weapon and I will gladly fight whoever my owner points me towards. You're lucky Dream owes you a favor and sees you as an ally right now. Though that might change thanks to me. That's fine, he doesn't need you. All he needs, is me." 

The door shuts behind him as Theo goes to wait in the snow.

Leaving Technoblade alone in his house, with his own spiraling thoughts and Chat screaming in his head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *once more sippin water as i read the incoming comments*  
> yes. more hydration. 
> 
> yeah i wanted them to talk. this is what happens when they talk.  
> this snippet may or may not be connected to Rewind AU: Pre-Dreamsday.  
> but it's post-dreamsday so theo and techno talk.   
> it's not really fleshed out properly (in my opinion at least) but i'll explore it more day.


	8. Rewind Crackshot: Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo ranboo get married in the middle of an apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were comments about tubbo and ranboo's marriage and i just-  
> i HAD to  
> entirely fucking crack
> 
> i couldnt focus on writing Wishes and Family today because of this so this is my update for the day

* * *

Tubbo has ascended into another plane, he has become the ultimate being, he is a god among men and he will save the entire world.

He is on his sixth day of no sleep and clearly, he has ascended into godliness but is shackled by the mortal plane because of his regrets of Tommy _and_ the ender-damned fucking Egg. No matter, he will survive and drag Tommy home kicking and screaming after punting Dream into the sun along with the Egg.

It won't be easy, but that's fine.

However he does know that he needs someone to rely on. 

Someone trustworthy, someone that's been by his side from the beginning. Who has both connections to Tommy but isn't that close.

Ranboo stumbles into his tent, bleary and just as tired- no, just as _ascended_ as he was. He's on his fifth day of no sleep, one day shorter.

He's perfect.

Ranboo barely reacts to Tubbo grabbing his shoulders, exhausted but eyes frenzied and absolutely determined. Ranboo just squints at him, heterochromic eyes somewhat glazed and unfocused and bags heavy underneath. His hair is an absolute mess and there's something smeared on his cheek.

Absolutely perfect.

Tubbo's thought process somehow brings up marriage and in his tir-in his _godly_ state he thinks it's a fantastic idea.

"Ranboo, I need your help, together we can overcome this apocalypse and get Tommy back. I just need you by my side, will you take my hand in holy matrimony?" Tubbo asks him with the serious eyes of a man on a mission.

Or at least he thinks he asks.

What he actually says to Ranboo, in a slurred, nearly incoherent voice and his eyes were crazy and wide-eyed, "Ran- Ranboo, fuck apo-apropcalypso and Tomsy. Ne-ne- damnit, we **_marry_**." He declares with confidence. 

Ranboo's brain processes it perfect in his current state of mind and the hybrid replies with, "Yeah sure. We marry."

Ender _damn_ Tubbo is good.

Somehow through sheer force of will, they both manage to get back to the Nether and still in his ascension, Tubbo slaps the blacksmith with gold bars and growls out to make him two rings for his new marriage to Ranboo who has already gone and passed out in their shared room. It's an impulse he thought on the prompting of Chat who are _definitely_ not laughing at him or trying to snap him out of his ascension. Tubbo has no idea but the ones who told him to get rings made are cheering and laughing, which means he did something good.

_ oh my god tubbo. HAHAHAHAH!! Yes that's right Tubbo, marriage needs rings, get the piglin to make rings for you and Ranboo! GUYS STOP HE'S CLEARLY EXHAUSTED AND NOT IN THE RIGHT OF MIND! shhhhh let us enjoy this moment it's hilarious and we need this. HAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY ENDER!!! ranbo. SHUT UP THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE DOING!!  _

Dumbfounded and awed the blacksmith piglin could only nod before Tubbo stalks out of the forgery, running on fumes now and powering through it through sheer will. He makes it back to his and Ranboo's room, he messily strips off his armor and shirt because the Nether has been _hot_ so he needs to cool off and he passes out as soon as he thinks to sleep, he sleeps with something latching on to him and in his unconscious state he latches back, snoring peacefully.

He has no idea of the _chaos_ he's caused as the blacksmith wasn't the only one who'd been in the forge and news about Tubbo and Ranboo's engagement spreads widely throughout the Nether.

* * *

Techno _slams_ the door open, watching bemused as the two men jolt awake. His student, despite his grogginess and clear exhaustion, sits up and takes out a sword on instinct while clinging to the suddenly terrified but equally groggy hybrid who continues to hug Tubbo even after they were both shocked awake. They look _scandalous_ he has to say, Tubbo has his shirt off, Ranboo's shirt is unbuttoned and the room _stinks_ of sweat.

If he hadn't known any better, he'd say they had slept together in another way but he knows that's not true. The others on the other hand...

Behind him, he hears the excited squeals and whispers and he huffs, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him much to their disapproval.

They could wait, he needed to confront his groaning student who realizes it's just him. 

"Techno, what the fuck, I was _sleeping_." Tubbo whines petulantly, tiredly putting away his sword in favor of glaring at his mentor. 

Ranboo grumbles besides him, less terrified now and too tired to let go or move away from Tubbo. The two of them yawned as Techno gave them a deadpanned look.

"How long have you two been like this?" He asks, eyeing the casual way they were laying together on the soft, cushioned part of the room's floor. Pillows askew, blanket covering their lower halves. It did look rather damning, but he knows these two better than almost anyone else. Knows _Tubbo_ better than almost anyone else.

"Been like wha'?" Tubbo yawned again, settling himself against the wall, casually petting Ranboo's head. Ranboo sighed at the action, snuggling closer to Tubbo.

 _Really_ damning.

"Sleeping together like this."

Ranboo's the one to answer, "'S comfier together, with all th'pillows 'n stuff." 

Techno's bemused look even more bemused. "Uh-huh. And how long have you been engaged?" He finally asks, eyeing them both.

The two paused.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Tubbo fucked up.

He has fucked up _royally._

"The Blaze Faction gifts you the finest blaze powder for your engagement Warrior Tubbo." Vorn says, bowing to Tubbo and offering a jar of what must be the _clearest_ and most _pretty_ blaze powder Tubbo has ever seen. Tubbo can only awkwardly accept it, smiling at Vorn crookedly as the piglin hybrid gives him a look of amusement. "I will admit, I did not expect you to want to marry the enderman hybrid of all people. I thought you were still hung up on that Tommy human you keep chasing after, which is understandable, he is strong and would make a good mate. However Ranboo is good for you Tubbo, congratulations." The hybrid said, patting his shoulder, missing the way Tubbo's face twisted at his words.

 _Holy fuck_ has Tubbo fucked up.

The Faction Leaders were in his, Ranboo, Techno, Phil and Fundy's shared home. 

And they had brought _engagement gifts._

Every one of them.

 _Even the enderdamned **Warped Priest**_.

Stunned and despairing, Tubbo could only watch as the aged piglin priest give Ranboo his blessings and approval and gift both him and Tubbo an ornately decorated and carved pair of wither skulls. They were beautiful and haunting and _the mischievous look and knowing look in the Warped Priest's eyes just makes Tubbo want to cry._

The _fucker knew what was really going on_ and he was just fanning the flames! 

With the Warped Priest's approval, that just meant the piglin factions were _sure_ he and Ranboo were actually getting married!

He could _see_ the way Ranboo was screaming and dying inside as he stiffly accepted the crown of warped vines and carefully threaded ender pearl fragments on his head from Ednae's granddaughter. The female piglin child smiling brightly at him and asking oh so innocently if she could be part of the wedding.

What the fuck were Tubbo and Ranboo supposed to do? _Decline?_

"I... I have no idea how the hell you two managed this." Fundy admits to them both after the piglin factions _finally_ leave their house, but there's a cheer going on outside. "What the fuck were you two thinking?!"

" _We weren't._ " Ranboo and Tubbo whined, surrounded by gifts from each faction. No, it wasn't _just_ each faction- A lot of other people had stopped by to give engagement gifts! Niki had even offered to hold the wedding in Netherberg's capital! _Quackity_ wanted to walk Tubbo down the aisle, which was touching _but still_. "We were just so exhausted and weren't thinking straight!" Tubbo continued, practically sobbing into the gift basket full of honey on his lap.

Phil and Techno were enjoying the misery, "Well? Are you going to tell them that you're not actually getting married and this is all a misunderstanding?" He asked, looking over the amount of gifts that was in their living room now.

"The backlash would be huge, plus they already have the rings." Techno pointed out. He had given them the rings as per the instructions of the blacksmith who made them, it had been surprising, walking into the forgery to ask for a repair on his armor but only to be given the news that his student was getting married to another guy they both knew. 

At the very least, if Tubbo _had_ been getting married he wanted to know from Tubbo himself. Not from some _blacksmith_ for Ender's sake.

Tubbo and Ranboo shared a look, "When you put it that way..."

* * *

They were having a marriage.

It was the middle of the apocalypse and they were _getting married_.

Ender, that was... surreal.

Well, they weren't marrying out of love. They did love each other, but not like _that_ \- this was... a political and entirely platonic marriage, they both agreed. 

It'd be a hassle to shoot down the wedding because of how it had spread and the fact that the faction leaders had given them gifts along with everyone else. Hell, the _Warped Priest_ had had given them his approval, it was practically slated now.

Tubbo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the plan for the wedding. They would have to have it soon so they could get it out of the way as soon as possible. 

"Do you... want to invite Tommy?" Ranboo asked him out of the blue, it startles him and he turns to stare at his 'fiance'. "I mean, he's gotta hear about us getting... y'know, married by now. Do you want to invite him? See if he comes?"

Tubbo hesitates, he has no idea how Tommy would react. The next shipment for totems was coming, so he could certainly meet him then but...

"It... wouldn't hurt to try." Tubbo decides, clutching the pen in hand, "Plus, I kind of want to see how he reacted to the whole married thing." 

Would he be angry? Happy? 

Tubbo genuinely wanted to know.

Tommy has been so stoic and cold these couple of years, maybe the marriage would finally make him crack or something.

* * *

"You're getting _what_." 

Tubbo's heart sinks at the flat tone that Tommy says, smiling mask hiding whatever face Tommy was making. Ranboo notices and goes to hold his hand, it's comforting but also makes both Dream and Tommy give attention to the gold engagement rings on their fingers.

Dream at least, sounds gobsmacked. "I- okay, I _did not_ expect _that_." He admits, "Congratulations?"

"Yeah, congratulations." Tommy follows him, though his tone is still flat. Deadpanned. Nothing gives away what he really feels and he's just following Dream.

Tubbo scowls, he almost doesn't want to invite them both to his wedding. Almost. He's given it thought but- he doesn't want Tommy not involved with his wedding. Sure he doesn't want Dream part of it but he already knows that without Dream, Tommy won't even consider it. "Thanks." He replies through gritted teeth and reluctantly grumbles out, "You're both invited to the wedding by the way."

Now _that_ get Tommy clearly surprised by the way he and Dream jolts in place. " _What?_ " Tubbo smiles at the no longer flat tone- it's more surprised. Better than nothing. "You- Dream and I are..." His smile drops as Tommy turns to look at Dream, no doubt asking on what to do.

Dream tilts his head, "Well, that's really unexpected. Thank you Tubbo, we'll certainly be there." 

Ender does Tubbo hate him, but if he needed Dream over just to get Tommy then fine.

It just means it'll be easier to get to Tommy.

Ranboo and he grin as the two masked men left.

The wedding was going to be something alright.

* * *

"I am not wearing a dress."

"Well _I'm_ not wearing a dress!"

"This was _your_ idea!"

"I proposed, that means you wear the dress!"

"You know boys, either of you don't have to wear a dress. You're both male and it's your wedding."

"..."

"..."

"Suits it is."

* * *

Tubbo should not be feeling this nervous.

He seriously shouldn't, the wedding between he and Ranboo had _no_ romance whatsoever and yet he's feeling _nervous._ About the _wedding_.

"It's the wedding jitters mate, you'll be fine. Everything'll be fine." Phil comforts him, patting his shoulder and making sure his tie is on properly. 

Wedding jitters, okay. Doesn't make a lot of sense but he'll get what he has.

Techno is the one who walks him down the aisle despite Quackity's protests, the man was his mentor after all. At the very least though, Quackity could act like the crying mother? 

Ranboo looks nice there at the alter, the Warped Priest behind him, ready to wed them.

Ender, Tubbo is still so fucking nervous what the fuck was happening. 

He can't help but look around and there's a strange feeling in his chest when he sees Tommy standing at the sidelines, wearing his mask but wearing a suit all the same. He's with Dream but Tommy is all he could focus on until he's lead to Ranboo.

Techno's eyes are wet as he joins Phil's side, it's strange but kind of humbling. And if Tubbo was near, he'd point them out to Techno and his retort would be, 'I'm not crying, you're crying.' He's sure of it.

Chat is singing along with the wedding music, it's rather nice actually.

"Tubbo." Ranboo mumbles softly, taking his hand.

Tubbo gives him a crooked smile, "Ranboo." He replies just as softly.

The Warped Priest starts speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed the mighty warrior Tubbo to the enderman hybrid Ranboo. May their coupling bring forth a fortune to their future and to those around them. Should you object, speak now, or forever your peace. It has been spoken."

There's a solemn silence, no one says anything and Tubbo takes in a deep breath.

" _I object._ "

Tubbo freezes, whirling around to find Tommy standing right behind him. There's a bunch of dramatic gasp in the air as Tommy grabs hold of Tubbo and tugs him away from Ranboo, "I _fucking object_ this _stupid ass wedding!_ " Tommy exclaims, " _Ranboo? RANBOO?_ Of _all people_ to get married to, you're choosing Ranboo Tubbo?! What the fuck is wrong with your head?!" 

Tubbo gawps at him, jaw dropping as Tommy is suddenly shoving his mask aside to glare at Tubbo. "If you're marrying _anyone_ -" Tubbo makes a strangled noise as suddenly Tommy _dips_ him, one hand on his back, the other holding his arm. "-It should be me. I love you Tubbo, don't marry that fucking ender asshole."

Tommy leans in close and-

* * *

" ** _AAAAAAAAAH NOOO TOMMY I LOVE YOU TOO BUT NOT LIKE THAT!_** "

Tubbo screams, sitting up and panting heavily as he frantically looks around the room. Confused and terrified beyond belief. He sighs in relief as Ranboo sits up from beside him, groaning and giving him a glare. 

"T'bbo, what the hell man?" He asks quietly, rubbing his eyes, clearing wondering why Tubbo had screamed and woken him up.

Tubbo grabs Ranboo's shoulders, frantic and demanding, "Ranboo quick! Are we married?!" 

That wakes Ranboo right up, he gives Tubbo an incredulous and confused look. "What?! _No!_ We are _not_ married!" 

Tubbo sighs again, finally releasing Ranboo's shoulders, "Phew, good... Sorry Ran, I just had- the _worst dream_ , night? I just- it was horrible man! We were getting married to each other, it wasn't really romantic or anything more just a ploy for politics and platonically and all that _but_ we also had a plan to kidnap Tommy and bring him home. Only the plan _flops_ because _Tommy objected the wedding_ and-" He can't go on, he feels embarrassed and just a bit nauseated on what his brain had cooked up for the dream. Ender fucking hell, he hoped to _never_ dream that dream again.

"Wow, that's some dream." Ranboo admits, looking stunned before he shrugs. "No Tubbo, we're not married." Tubbo gives a third sigh of relief. "Though we did bring Tommy home." Tubbo froze.

"What?"

A pale hand slipped around Ranboo's shoulder, a groggy, scarred face propping itself on Ranboo's other shoulder. Tommy glared at him blearily from behind Ranboo. "Th'fuck 's all this shit?" He mumbles sleepily.

" _Tommy?_ "

Ranboo looks at him innocently, bringing a hand with a golden ring on it, it matched the ring on Tommy's hand. "I married Tommy and got him home remember Tubbo? We all agreed to live here together after we all got married." 

"'After we _all_ got married?'" Tubbo repeated with a horrified look before he finally noticed the ring on his own finger and he felt a hot breath against his ear. 

"Yeah, you know Tommy wouldn't come back unless Dream did so..."

Tubbo turned to see Dream's smirking face. " _Hey honey._ "

* * *

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!_** "

Dream burst into Tommy's room, having just been in the Library when he heard the bloodcurdling scream coming from his protege. "Tommy? _Tommy what's wrong!?_ " He demanded, finding the blond man heaving on the floor, having fallen off of his bed. He quickly came to Tommy's side, helping him up. "Tommy what happened?"

The blond could only wheeze painfully, and Dream was confused as Tommy grabbed his shoulders and stared at him dead in the eyes. "Dream promise me you'll _never_ get married. To _anyone_. _Especially Tubbo_. And never let me get married. _Especially to Ranboo._ "

Dream stared at him before grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of his room, "I'm giving you another healing potion, clearly that concussion didn't heal right. What even the _fuck_ Tommy."

And no one actually married.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CRACKSHOT  
> IT IS NOT CANON  
> this.  
> this is what i think about the tubbo and ranboo marriage. in Rewind's terms at least.  
> i think the platonic marriage great but i couldn't help myself for a crackshot like this. i loved the 'dream within a dream but dreamt by another person' kind of trope. does anyone know what i'm talking about? no? okay. but still, yeah that's it.  
> this was hilarious to write XD  
> anyway, tomorrow i'll update Wishes and Family don't worry ahahahaha


End file.
